


It’s decided

by Beewachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confession, M/M, Sickfic, What am I doing, i am sick and I only proofread once so if this is ridden with errors I apologize sincerely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: Osamu is sick, and certified mom friend, Shirabu, takes care of him.





	It’s decided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crocustongues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocustongues/gifts).



“You keep coughing,” Shirabu whispered.

“So what?” Osamu interrupted himself with a cough and continued writing furiously.

“You're sick.” Libraries aren’t exactly the ideal study place when the guy sitting next to you is coughing every two minutes.

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not.” That whisper was about as passive aggressive as they come.

Shirabu set his pen down and put his hand on Osamu’s forehead. “You are, and you need to go rest.”

“What I _need_  is to finish my assignment.”

“Dude, you have a fever.”

“Who cares? Not I.”

Shirabu was about to pull out his country accent, but he refrained. “Osamu.”

“What?” He continued writing down equations that he probably couldn’t even think of how to solve, ignoring Shirabu’s hand on his forehead.

“You’re going to die if you keep this up, and I don’t want you to die.”

“Just let me finish this assignment.”

“Only one more problem.”

“You’re not my mom.”

“Today I am, boy,” Shirabu clucked his tongue in disapproval, and he was shushed by the librarian.

“Whatever,” Osamu shoved Shirabu’s hand aside before realizing that he had absolutely no idea how to solve the problem. “Fine, we can go,” he said with such _attitude_.

Shirabu gathered his things while Osamu did the same, and Shirabu pulled Osamu along by the wrist out of the campus library.

“You should be happy that you have someone to care for you while you’re away from home, you know.”

Osamu covered his mouth when he coughed. “Whatever,” he said again.

“Some people would kill to have a mom-friend like me.”

Somewhere in between trying to say “I don’t care” and “I get it,” Osamu said, “I don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what?”

Unaware of what slipped out of his mouth and figuring he had said one of the two earlier options, Osamu asked, “What? Never mind.”

“You’re an idiot sometimes,” Shirabu sighed.

“Glad to hear it.” That fucking sass.

Shirabu wasn't sure if he could tolerate having to walk a half-mile with him just to get to the dorms. Just kidding, he knew he could because he was in love with him, with his best friend.

Osamu started panting about 0.1 miles away from the dormitory.

“You out of shape?” Shirabu teased.

“Shut up, I’m sick.”

“Now you acknowledge it?”

Osamu glared at Shirabu. He wanted to yank his wrist out of Shirabu’s hold, but he wasn’t sure if he could make the rest of the walk without having someone pull him along. Being sick really sucked.

It felt like ten years, with strangers and friends alike staring at Osamu’s flushed, panting face and their connected hand and wrist, until they got to Osamu’s single.

“Now people are gonna think we’re gay,” Osamu sighed after looking at the smug, knowing smirk of Yahaba Shigeru and being shoved inside his room.

“Well, I am gay, so...” Shirabu trailed off like the husband in the Jake from State Farm commercial.

“Ugh,” Osamu groaned. He was too cold, yet he was sweating.

“Get some rest while I go pick up medicine?” Shirabu didn’t command him for once.

“Sure,” Osamu said in between gasps for air and coughs.

“Alright, get well soon,” Shirabu said as he helped Osamu take his shoes off and tucked him into bed.

“If only there was a magical ‘get well’ button that I could press to meet your demands.”

“Shut up, smartass.”

Shirabu brushed his fingers across Osamu’s heated forehead before leaving. “I’m leaving the door unlocked.”

“Okay.”

Shutting the door, Shirabu was met with the same grin that Yahaba gave Osamu. “It’s not what you think; shut up.”

“I haven’t even said anything yet,” Yahaba exhaled.

Shirabu walked out of the building without another glance, but Yahaba was quick to follow him.

“Where’re you going?” Yahaba said, with that smile that looked innocent but was unsettlingly cold. 

“To get medicine.”

“Aww, is your love sick?”

Shirabu clenched his fist. “Say it a little louder, would you? I don’t think the guy a good twenty meters away heard you.”

“What does he have?”

“A cough.”

“Get Tylenol cold medicine, throat lozenges, vitamin C supplements, and cough drops.”

“I will.”

“I’m coming with you.”

It was a fifteen minute walk, each way, filled with silence and the occasional annoying question, but it was tolerable.

Shirabu took the plastic bag from Yahaba’s hands and shut the door in his face once they were back to the dormitory.

“How are you feeling?” Shirabu asked as Osamu’s eyes fluttered open.

“I was asleep.”

“No shit. How are you feeling?” Shirabu repeated, taking a seat on Osamu’s bed and pulling out boxes of medicine from the plastic bag.

“Tired,” Osamu sounded bored until he fell into a coughing fit.

Alarmed, Shirabu made him sit up and patted his back, but the effort was futile because Osamu wouldn’t _stop_. Shirabu fumbled with the packages in his hands before abandoning them on the bed and finding a bottle of water for Osamu.

“Here!” He unscrewed the cap and shoved the bottle at Osamu’s face.

It helped for about thirty seconds.

Shirabu took two capsules of Tylenol out and handed them to Osamu (he almost coughed them out before he could swallow), then handed him a throat lozenge (he didn’t cough this one out but instead stopped coughing, luckily).

“Are you okay?!” Shirabu didn’t realize he was yelling until he saw Osamu’s eyebrows furrowed with unnerve.

“Yeah.”

“You scared me.”

“Dude, I’m fine.”

Shirabu frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Do you need anything?”

“A life.”

“You know that wasn’t what I was asking,” Shirabu rolled his eyes. Over the past few days, he was really seeing that Osamu and Atsumu were related after all.

“Or do I?”

“And people say you’re the better twin,” Shirabu muttered.

“We both know I am,” Osamu said, his voice hoarse, as he scooted over in the bed.

Shirabu sat up beside Osamu. “Your personality really shows when you’re sick, you know that?”

“Yeah, I accidentally confessed to someone while sick once. I tend to speak without thinking; it’s horrible, really.”

“Should you have just told me that?”

“Probably not. Anyway, you look really cute today.” Osamu leaned his head on Shirabu’s shoulder and looked up into his eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“I mean, I can’t think straight, and I feel like death, so not really.” How Shirabu loved puns. Osamu probably didn’t even realize he made a pun.

“So, are you gay?” Shirabu blurted.

“Not sure where that came from, but, Kenjirou, we’re supposed to be best friends. You should know the answer to that,” Osamu yawned. It was only six.

“Yes?”

“Fat yes. Raging yes.”

“Oh.”

“I think I like you,” Osamu deadpanned.

“Oh?”

“Mm-hmm,” Osamu hummed as his eyes fluttered to a close.

Shirabu felt his heartbeat increase in pace as he processed what just happened.

1) Osamu called him by his given name.  
2) Osamu is gay, confirmed.  
3) Osamu might like him.  
4) Osamu fell asleep on him.

Shirabu wanted to scream, but he didn’t because he was considerate and didn’t want to wake Osamu.

He leaned on Osamu and waited patiently for Osamu to wake up about two hours later while Shirabu was pondering the meaning of life.

“Fuck, I thought that was a dream,” Osamu whispered to himself not too long after he woke up.

“You good?” Shirabu asked, a bit sleepy.

“Do you like me back?”

Just to be a little shit, Shirabu pretended to think about it before answering, “I guess so.”

“Are we a thing now?”

“You tell me.”

“You're my boyfriend; it’s decided.”

Shirabu smiled slightly. “Get well soon, so we can go on a date.”

“Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
